


Song of Our Hearts

by PleaseDontFindThisMom



Series: Different types of soulmates [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drug Addict Sherlock, F/M, Harley Keener is a mess, Homeless Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Soulmates, Violist Peter Parker, Weddings, no crossover, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDontFindThisMom/pseuds/PleaseDontFindThisMom
Summary: Every person has a song playing in their head, unique to only them and their soulmateThree separate one shots
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Different types of soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155104
Kudos: 34





	1. The Wedding Waltz

The rehearsal dinner. The bane of Tony’s existence. Why he is made to go through the social mambo twice is honestly so far beyond him. Shrugging, Tony puts another piece of the roasted salmon in his mouth. At least the food is good. 

Letting his eyes roam over the guests present Tony feels inclined to admit the dinner isn’t as bad as he is selling it out to be. It’s just he and Pepper’s closest friends and family along with some staff going over the schedule for tomorrow. And when he said schedule he meant only the dinner, speeches and the first dance. 

Cleaning up his plate Tony butts into Pepper’s conversation with Rhodey. His fiancee-to-be-wife-in-less-than-24-hours looked only mildly miffed to be interrupted. Must be the wedding ecstacy setting in.

When the conversation about the air forces role in new military regulations halts Tony leaned closer to Pepper’s ear as Rhodey turns to talk to Steve. “I have a surprise for you babe.” Pepper’s nose crunches the slightest bit at the endearment in question which was precisely the reason Tony used it; it both pleased and annoyed her. 

“I hope it’s a surprise I’m going to like.” Tony smirks his as good as patented million dollar smile. He  _ did  _ have a track record for surprises that didn’t exactly delight the love of his life but this time around he is sure she was going to like it. Winking, he leans away to look at the room as if he wasn’t keeping secrets.

“It has to do with our first dance.” He hints. Pepper’s mouth widens into a smile, a small and delicate smile that makes her look even more radiant than normally.

“I suppose I’m going to find out what it is soon then?” Tony doesn’t answer the rhetorical question in favor of looping his arm around his unfortunately-still-only-fiancée’s shoulders. 

The dinner progresses to end rather soon after that. Tony leads everyone to the dance floor, the guests taking their place at the side. Pepper looks around curiously, trying to spot the surprise, when Peter walks up with a violin in his hand. Soft gasp escapes Pepper’s lips. 

“You convinced him to play?” Tony smirks, leaving the rhetorical question unanswered again. Pepper had hoped that Peter, who is quite a skilled violist, would play at their wedding. She hadn’t gotten around to asking, fearing she would set off the boy’s social anxiety with her request, so Tony had asked the boy to play for her. Peter had readily agreed, exited at the aspect of being able to play at their wedding.

“Think of it as a wedding gift from both of us. Well, one of the many.” Laughter that had no business sounding like tiny bells escapes Pepper’s lips (it was like Tony’s brain was becoming mush!) and Tony smiles along with his soon-legally-proven-wife-for-now-still-fiancée. Taking the proper stance Tony searches for Peter’s eyes. The boy nods in understanding and brings the bow to the strings.

First notes fill the air and Tony leads Pepper into the rather extravagant waltz they had practiced for too many hours to count (one hundred, twenty-seven and one fifth). Tony recognizes the song as one of Peter’s own compositions and his smile turns tender. The boy didn’t play his songs for just anyone so this was an honor, beautiful and one of a kind gift. Half a minute goes by and Tony is glad to see all their practice has borne fruit when the song changes. Not noticeably to just anyone, mind you, but Tony notices it.

It was his song. His soulmate song.

Feeling like he was dumped outside of his body Tony continues the choreography as if in trance, smile never leaving his face. This was  _ his _ song. But how? Well, that is obvious, Peter is his soulmate. But the boy has never mentioned a thing… Then neither has Tony. And thinking about it Tony is almost two decades older and was already in a relationship with Pepper when he had met the boy, why would he think to play his soulmate song to him?

Peter Parker is his soulmate.

  
  
  


“I do.”

Cheers fill the air as Tony bends down to kiss Pepper.


	2. 'My soul'

Harley was bored beyond imaginable. He blamed it all on Tennessee, the sorry excuse for a state just couldn’t keep him entertained. And the only solution his mother had come up with was violin music. Violin. Music. Like she didn’t know Harley didn’t prefer classical. Hell, he preferred almost anything else. Including country.

So it was a testament to his boredom that he was listening to the disk.

He supposed the violist was good. Craning his neck to spot the desk Harley tried to see the name.  _ Peter Parker _ . His mom had mentioned the boy to be some sort of big hit. Harley sighed as a new song started. 

Only it wasn’t a new song. It was a song he heard every time he closed his eyes and listened.

Oh god.

Shooting up too fast Harley had to wait for the head rush to blow over before he could pick up the case. Eyes darting over the small informational text Harley gathered Peter composed all his songs alone. So this was his song too. Oh god. He let his eyes search for the name of the song.  _ ‘My soul’ _ . Chuckling at the name Harley forgot about the doom that had evolved him for a second before it took over again.

How in hell does one prove they are soulmate to world class violists?

  
  
  


Flicking the lights on Peter entered his flat. It was considerably smaller than one would expect someone as successful as him to own but it was enough for him. Throwing his shoes off he went over to his laptop and opened his blog.

Oh the blog - his manager did say he should consider stopping it but Peter simply didn’t have the heart to. It was where he had first published his songs on and how he had been found in the first place. Nowadays he couldn’t exactly publish his new songs so he posted improv and clips about his composing process there. It wasn’t all that exciting but people seemed to like it well enough. 

It was also where he got his fan mail. 

Opening the three new mails - one simply conveying admiration, one longer detailing why his music was so amazing and one- huh.

Peter clicked the mail to full screen.

_ Peter Parker,  _

_ Please listen to this! _

_ From Harley Keener _

Peter scoffed. It wasn’t the first time someone had sent him a recording of their own playing. He clicked the attachment open and set to listen.

_ Uhh so this is your song from the new single, ‘My soul’. I, uh, learnt to play piano just for this so I’m not really good but yeah.  _

There was a brief scuffle before the song started. Peter noted that the boy had started playing from the end of the song, just a little over four bars before it in fact. He checked the duration of the recording.  _ 3 min 27 s _ . Did the boy talk afterwards too?

And then the song didn’t end. No, the boy played over the ending and continued the song  _ like it sounded in Peter's head _ . Gasping rather loudly Peter scooted closer to the laptop. He had ended his soulmate song early so that should his soulmate hear it, they could prove to be his soulmate by ending it. 

His soulmate had found him.

Peter’s fingers couldn’t type out the answering email fast enough.


	3. Street art

The violist was quite good. John had noticed him playing on the street corner almost everyday for the past two two months on his way to therapy. But that wasn’t what had caught his attention. Nor had the man’s notably good looks. Honestly, the cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut! But like said, that wasn’t what made him stop either.

The man was playing his song.

When he had recognized the notes John simply couldn’t make his legs (and cane) continue their way to Ella’s - the cursed woman who had made him write a blog, a blog he had nothing to write into, off all things - office. Instead, he had stopped dead on his tracks on the other side of the street from the man and stared. 

Good looks aside the man looked poor. His clothes, while good quality and no doubt expensive upon purchase, were worn out and dirty. The man was too thin and pale, the eyes slightly sunken. With the way his other sleeve had rolled up John could see track marks on his arm.

Some other day John would have maybe questioned why his soulmate would turn out to be - most likely - a homeless drug addict. But today he simply stared. 

The song went on for a good five minutes - John had always adored how long his soulmate song was - before the man lowered the bow in his hand, eyes looking at John. Some other day John would have maybe left at that, walked away and pretended he hadn’t recognized the song, but today he stayed. The man put his violin away in a case, pocketing the coins he had earned, and crossed the street.

“Sherlock Holmes.” 

The deep baritone was enough to snap John out of whatever funk he had been thrown in. Extending his hand to shake John managed to tell his own name in a voice that shook more than he would have liked. He squeezed the man’s - Sherlock’s - hand before taking his hand away and immediately finding he had no idea what to do with his hands now.

Sherlock was looking at him up and down, eyes glimmering slightly. “Doctor, and not just any doctor, an  _ army  _ doctor. Lucky me. Tea?” Feeling out of the loop John had no choice but to nod and wonder how the man had known. The brunet smiled brilliantly and began to walk away with John trailing after him. 

Looked like something was finally happening to him.


End file.
